Imagine
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: My best friend and I are ultimate Ninja Turtle Fangirls. So, can you imagine our surprise when we woke up in the Ninja Turtles home. Let's just say, the turtles have no idea what's about to hit them. It will be their ultimate challenge yet. Insane fangirls. Leo/OC, Donnie/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, my best friend was staying the night and well, let's just say this story kind of came to us. I know I need to update my Aladdin story, and no worry fans, I will be soon! However, this idea bugged me and I just had to write it!**

**Everything you read up to the part we go to their lair is totally true! Except our last names, but I'm not telling you that! This is the internet, that's dangerous! Other than that, this explains my best friend and I perfectly. Literally, my first words to her were "I'm getting married.". It was an interesting day! And yes, we do indeed share the same name!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story explaining what would happen if my friend and I went to the TMNT universe. I dunno how long this will be, but probably not too long. It will probably just explaining how we react to meeting our favorite and not so favorite Ninja Turtle characters!**

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor Jessica own anything to do with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As you can imagine, this hurts both of us! We want them! Give us the turtles!**

**Chapter One:**

I like to call myself the maximum fan-girl when it comes to the Ninja Turtles. After nearly seven years of unwavering loyalty to the four terrapins, I think I had earned myself that title. You see, I can basically tell you any fact you want to know about them. I'm saddened to say I don't know much about the 1980s version and I know what you're thinking, how can I be a fan if I don't know the classics?

Well, sorry to say my loyalty mainly belongs to the 2003 series and the 2007 animated movie. I'd seen some of the Next Mutant episodes and I've seen all three of the live action movies, however, I am not as fixated by those as I am the 2003 series and 2007 movie.

In fact, my obsession started because of the 2007 movie. My mother was watching it one night and I decided to watch it with her. For whatever reason, it seemed to suck me right in. Afterward, I could not get the movie out of my head, Suddenly, I was watching the movie everyday, sometimes several times a day! It became my whole world.

It was because of this that I met my best friend, who shared my name. Jessica was a die-hard Ninja Turtle fan just as I was. My obsession had grown to the point where I created my own personal fantasy. This fantasy revolved around Leonardo. In this fantasy, I was to wed Leonardo. I was so excited about my impending marriage, that I was telling everyone despite how crazy I might seem!

It was during gym class, I ran straight up to her and exclaimed, "I'm getting married!" After I explained that they were indeed "real", she informed me that she loved them as much as I did. Then she asked me to set her up on a date with one of them, Michelangelo. I was so excited to find another fan-girl, that I agreed almost instantly. Due to my forgetfulness, Jessica did not go on a date with Mikey. Instead, I set up her with Donatello and it's been that way ever since.

Another one of our friends "dated" and eventually "married" Michelangelo. We never had a steady girlfriend/wife for Raphael. He was sort of loner.

This became our sort of security blanket throughout Middle School. While we eventually lost Autumn, at the start of high school, Jess and I never lost our loved for the four green ninjas. We even created our own characters and a whole back story for the guys. You see, Jess and I were writers.

I created an alien girl named Avolla Sequiana. She was a princess from a small planet named Utrainia. After she caught her fiancé cheating on her during her wedding, she fled to Earth, where she met Leo. Jessica created an alien girl named Anocari Sheakai. She was from a planet named Orithion, a planet plagued by war and destruction. Her own father was an evil dictator and the reason she fled to Earth. That's alright though, that's where she met Donnie.

The Ninja Turtles have been and still are a huge part of our lives. They are one thing that ties us together and made us such strong best friends. It had always been a fantasy of ours to meet them one day, despite the impossibility.

So, imagine our surprise when we woke up in their living room.

XxRebelWriterxX

Jessica Lawrence was probably one of my best friends. Ever since we met in seventh grade, the two of us have always been there for one another. We'd never had a single fight, perhaps a disagreement here and there. However, we never went an extended amount of time with out talking to one another out of spite.

My name was Jessica Woods. Curious how we both had the same first name right? Well, that's just how our friendship seemed to have worked out. Besides, it's more fun to have the same name as your best friend! However, that also means people like to take advantage of this fact. I couldn't tell you how many times someone has intentionally called both of our names when we were in the same room just to see us both turn our heads.

Still, we had fun.

Being a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fan was interesting, to say the least. We could have a lot of fun with it. Sometimes, the two of us would pretend to be ninja's in training. One time, we were at the mall just hanging out, when suddenly we were "attacked" by Bishop. Our relaxing day at the mall turned into a "fight for our lives". It was exciting, to say the least.

I could go on and on explaining the things we did that revolved around our obsession, over this would take hours and no one wants to read that much. Instead, I'm just going to jump into the story...right... about...now!

Jessica was staying the night at my house that night. It seemed as if a sleepover was a weekly thing for us. Generally, it included our other friend, Katelyn. However, my parents didn't want too many people staying the night during the week cause they still had to work. It was upsetting, but I was glad to have one friend there.

We had just got back from seeing Maleficent in the movie theater that we worked at. We'd already seen the movie once, but my sister had yet to. I suggested we see it because it was a great movie and I knew she'd enjoy. Besides, it didn't cost me or Jess a thing since we were employed there. Employees saw free, unlimited movies.

It was about 11:30 when we got home and it wasn't long before Jess and I were the only two awake. We took advantage of this fact. It wasn't long before Ninja Turtles was playing on the TV. It was a Turtle Marathon for the two of us and we were both super excited!

First we watched the 2007 movie. Then we played the first two live action movies. By time the second one had ended, it was nearing six in the morning. "Think we should go to bed?" Jess asked me.

The two of us were laying on my couch. It was shaped in a sort of half capital T. I was laying on the top part of the T, while she was on the body part of the T. It was a really interesting couch, but I liked it. "Eh, probably... but I don't wanna! More Turtles!" I pouted even though my eyelids were very heavy.

Jessica chuckled. "I don't think I could survive through another one! I'm like, super sleepy!"

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I whined, while sliding the top part of my body off the couch, leaving my legs on. I looked up at Jessica, still pouting. She stuck her tongue out at me but didn't reply. I huffed and pulled myself back onto the couch. "Fine! I suppose we can sleep now."

"Yay!" Jess cheered before she began settling into couch, pulling her blanket up to her chin. I got up and plugged in the fan before turning off the light. The two of us had this thing with sleeping in complete silence we couldn't do it. So a fan was necessary. After that, I crawled under my blanket and shut the TV off.

"Hey Jess, can you imagine going into the Ninja Turtles universe?" I asked with a slight yawn. It was something I had always thought about and even yearned for. I loved the TMNT so much and I wanted to meet them in real life.

"That... would be the most amazing thing ever! Like, I would probably scream!"Jess replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, same here." I mumbled as sleep began to come to me. I pulled my blanket closer to me and relaxed into the couch. "I wish you and I were there Jess, in the TMNT world." Jess mumbled. My eyes opened slightly to long at her before once again closing.

"Me too..."

XxRebelWriterxX

"Jess! Jess! Wake up! Jess!"

I woke up the next morning, I woke up to someone shaking me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. My sight was blurry for a minute, but they slowly adjusted. Jessica stood above me, a worried look on her face. "Jess, what's wrong?" I asked her with a slight yawn.

My throat burned and my mouth was dry. That's how it was when I woke up in the morning. I also needed to use the bathroom. "Look around, I don't think we're at your house anymore. I don't even think we're in Indiana anymore." She answered fearfully.

I saw up completely, nearly bumping my head on her own. "Holy. Shit." I gasped, looking around in awe. I didn't want to believe it at first. The room looked identical to the 2003 TMNT series. "Are we..." I trailed off.

"I think so... I'm afraid to get my hopes up though." Jess replied. I gulped and stood up, stretching as I did so. My body felt stiff and uncomfortable, probably from sleeping on the floor. I noticed Jessica was also wincing as she stretched herself out. I wonder how long we had been there, just laying in the middle of this living room.

"Same here. But oh my gosh! It looks exactly like the 2003 series! Look! There's the ten million TVs! And look, behind us! There's the little pond thing with the bridge! That's where they practice sometimes! I gotta explore!" I squealed.

"Wait! We should probably make sure this is the right place." She hesitated, not looking completely sure about this whole thing.

I groaned, but had to agree with her. We woke up in a strange place and needed to be careful. However, something told me this was indeed the Ninja Turtle's hideout. And I wanted to explore it so badly!

The sound of a door opening had Jess and I ducking behind a couch. "Okay, don't panic." Jess whispered to herself. I ignored her though and listened to the approaching foot steps. There sounded like there was at least four of them and that got my hopes up.

"Hey Leo, you alright?"

My heart stopped at the familiar sound of that voice. It sounded _**exactly **_like Michelangelo's voice in the 2003 series. And did he seriously just say Leo? Oh my gosh, it was them! A huge smile grew on my face and one look at Jessica showed that she wore the same expression. We we're literally about to live our dream, we just knew it!

"Who's there?" Leo's voice suddenly called out and I felt my heart jump to my throat. He knew we were there. Well, of course he did! He was a ninja, and a bad ass one at that. I exchanged another look with Jess and we nodded at one another.

Slowly, the two of us stood up, huge grins still on our faces. As soon as they came into view, a had to resist the urge to let out a huge fan-girl squeal. They were literally standing right in front of us, dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Oh. My. Gosh." I stated, my grin getting even bigger, if that was possible.

Imagine the looks of surprise they had on their faces when they saw two teenage girls grinning from ear to ear at the sight of them. The turtles had never faced anything as insane as this. They were about to face the most terrifying thing of their lives...

Two incredibly insane fan-girls.

**Chapter one is completed! Did you enjoy it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hehe! Next chapter will really be fun. The girls are of course, going to go totally insane! Like, they just met their heroes and the objects of their obsessions for so long! Insanity is bound to ensue! Which it will! You better enjoy it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey guys! I apologize for the long wait. It was unintentional. However, my life is crazy. Literally. Like, everyday I have something going on. If it's not working, then it's hanging out with friends or family stuff. My free time is few and precious.**

**Disclaimer: No ownie anything you read below. Except me. Jess owns herself. But I have her permission to use her! So its all good. :D**

**Chapter Two:**

Jess and I exchanged a look. We were living our dream. Standing right there, right in front of us, was the teenage mutant ninja turtles. We didn't know how we got here and we didn't know why. However, that was irrelevant. We were here. That was all that mattered to us.

Jess giggled and pointed at Donatello. "You're...hehe.. you're..."She couldn't barely speak. The giggles were turning into laughter. Pure, hysterical laughter. "You're Donatello!" She finally managed to shout.

A look of pure disbelief spread onto the turtle's faces. Jessica and I, however, were not paying attention. I turned to Leonardo, and pointed at him. "And.. hehe... you're Leonardo!"

Jessica and I squealed in excitement and began jumping up and down. The turtle's didn't seem to know how to respond. They never met something like this. Two girl who appeared out of no where and did not seem to fear them. Instead, they seemed overjoyed to see them, and they knew their names.

Raph scowled and held up his sais threateningly. "How do you know their names?" He snarled.

I smirked. "Put the weapons away, Raphie! We're just two innocent girls. There's no way we could hurt you." I said and Jessica laughed even harder.

He seemed unconvinced however. None of this added up to them. How in the world could we know their identity? It made no sense to the red banded terrapin and I could see his confusion. Even if he hid it behind his angered mask.

"You heard the girl, Raphie, put the weapons up! It's clear they're not going to hurt us." Mikey said, coming to our aid. Jess and I giggled when he winked over at us. "It's clear we got ourselves a couple of fangirls."

Raph huffed and glared and his orange banded brother. "Mikey, what in the world are you talking about? We don't know what kind of threat these girls could be." He tried to reason.

I turned to Jess and began slapping her shoulder repeatedly. It was something my friends were used to. I did it when I got excited about something. "Jess! He's thinks we're a threat! This is so awesome!" I squealed.

Jessica nodded back enthusiastically. "I never knew I was a threat! This is awesome! Look, look! Jessie! The turtles! Look! The turtles are standing over there!" She laughed while shaking my shoulders.

"I know!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down once more followed suit. Together, we began to squeal like a couple of fangirls. Which was exactly what we were.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" I suddenly sang/shouted out. Jessica giggled and joined, "Nananananana, turtles count it off! One! Two! Three! Four!"

"Turtles! Mutant chain reaction!"

"Living underground."

"Ninjitsu action."

"It's a shell of a town."

"Turtles count it off!"

I laughed and spun around in a circle before singing the next line. "One! Live by the code of the martial arts!"

"Two! Never fight unless, someone else starts!"

"Three! Always stick together no matter what!"

"Four! If all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!"

Together, we bother begin our singing/ shouting of our favorite line in the theme song. "I love being a-! I love being a-! I love being a turtle! Teenage mutant ninja turtles!"

"There's no one better!" Jess sang at the top of her lungs. I giggled and then made a funny face while singing in a low, evilish voice. "Watch out for Shredder!"

We giggled again. "There like no other! They're teenage brothers!"

"One! Two! Three! Four!" I started first before winking at Jess who repeated the line. "One! Two! Three! Four!

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles! Turtles!" We ended together before we collapsed on the ground together and began giggling uncontrollably.

I looked up at the turtles, who were giving us the strangest looks. None of them knew what to make of us or what to even do. They just seemed... lost.

"Who are you girls?" Leonardo finally asked. They also seemed to have determined that we weren't a threat and had put their weapons away. Raph had his hand on his though, a silent warning if we were going to attack. That itself was laughable.

"Hehe. My name is Jessica!" I said, practically singing my reply. Leonardo blinked before nodding and turning to my friend. She giggled. "My name is Jessica!"

The turtles frowned. "Wait...both you're names are Jessica?" Donnie asked. We snickered to each other before nodding simultaneously. "Interesting."

I couldn't help but once again look around the lair. It was incredible that we were here. Everything looked exactly like what was shown in the series. I had the urge to just run around the room and squeal. I wanted to touch everything that the guys have.

One look at Jess and I knew she was thinking the same thing. So with a mischievous smirk, we began to squeal and laugh and scream while running around the lair.

The turtles just stood there, completely dumbfounded and unsure of how to respond. This was something they had never come acrossed before. Destructive gangs and blood thirsty ninjas, they could deal with those no problems. However, two girls, roughly their age, attractive, and unafraid of them was something they were completely lost with. Especially crazy fangirls.

"What is going on in here."

The stern voice that belonged to none other that Master Splinter had Jessica and I freezing where we stood. Master Splinter stood in front of his door, tail whipping behind him irate. He leaned against his staff and eyed everyone in the room.

"Master Splinter." Leonardo bowed, his brothers following suit. I exchanged a quick glance with Jessica before we both bowed as well. "I apologize for all the noise, Master. We came home from our run to find these girls here. We're unsure how they got here or why." He explained to his father and master.

I gulped before stepping forward. "Master Splinter. My name is Jessica Woods and she's my best friend, Jessica Lawrence. We're also unsure on how we got here and why. You see, we woke up here on the couch." I explained.

Master Splinter eyed me curiously, a thoughtful look on his face. "Interesting." He muttered.

"That's not all. They seem to know who all of us is." Raphael said, his face hardened with a glare. Master Splinter raised an eyebrow and sent Jess and I a questioning glance.

I shrugged, almost helplessly before smiling widely. My reservation was gone and suddenly, I felt like a fan girl once more. "Jess! Jess! It's daddy!" I squealed while poking her side. Jess giggled and squealed.

"Daddy!" We shouted together before running towards the rat, much to everyone's surprise. They didn't have time to react before we threw our arms around him and hugged him tight. Splinter gasped in sudden surprise.

"Master Splinter!" Leonardo yelled. I heard genuine fear in his voice before he realized we we're just hugging him. Again, how silly would it be to attack _Master Splinter_! It was seriously laughable to even think about!

Master Splinter sputtered in surprise before tapping our arms to release him. We did so while giggling in happiness. This was incredible! Jess and I had always admired Master Splinter and even thought of him as a father figure. Daddy was something we would always call him, no matter where we were and who was around us.

"Ahem. Please girls, can you calm yourselves." Master Splinter asked sternly. We both nodded while biting our lips and smiling cheerfully. "Now. Please explain to me how you know about my sons and my existence."

Jessica looked over at me and I shrugged. There was no point in lying to him, he would know. Master Splinter was like a living lie detector. The best thing to do was tell him the truth. However, would he accept the truth.

"Well... you see, sir... Jess and I, well, we're not from here..." I start, trailing off at the end. Master Splinter raised an eyebrow and gestured for me to continue. "Right. Well, you see... Jess and I are from a..."

"A different dimension! Like, another world where you guys don't technically exist. You're famous though because you're a popular TV show, movie, and comic book series. Jess and I are HUGE fans of you guys! Like, we know everything to know about this series!" Jessica finished quickly and excitedly.

All the guys, including Master Splinter, stared at us blankly. None of them seemed to have a response to that. Who would though? What Jess just explained was completely and totally impossible. Heck, I didn't understand it myself.

"You're...from a different dimension?" Leo asked, unsure. I chuckled slightly and shrugged a shoulder. "Basically yeah. Crazy huh?"

"Crazy?! More like impossible! C'mon Master Splinter, they've got to be lying!" Raph shouted angrily. Jessica stood up straight and whirled around to glare at him. I giggled, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Jessica had always wanted to go off on Raph. It was her dream.

"Listen buddy, Jess and I are a bunch a things- crazy, weird, strange, funny, amazingly awesome! But a liar ain't one of them! So don't you DARE accuse us of being one. Especially since you don't even _know us_! We woke up, on that couch, this morning with no clue what's going on or if we can even get home. All we know is we fell asleep on her couch and woke up here." Jessica finished her rant with a sneer. Then she turned to me and giggled. "I've always wanted to do that!"

I chuckled. "I know girl, I know."

Raph stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face that quickly turned into one of rage. "Listen here, you little bit-"

"RAPHAEL!" Master Splinter angrily cut him off. Raphael shrank back at the look of disappointed anger on his sensei's face. "We do not talk to guests like that, especially not young women. I am very disappointed in you."

"Sensei! You can't seriously tell me you believe them? The whole thing is completely ridiculous and not to mention impossible!" Raph exclaimed in disbelief. Master Splinter shook his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Raphael, the girls have given me no reason to believe that they are lying. In fact, by the way the are acting early, I believe wholeheartedly that they are from a different dimension. You are to treat them with respect. Understood?" Master Splinter chastised.

Raph huffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Understood." He replied. He crossed his arms and pushed past us. "I'm going out." He said before disappearing from the lair.

Jessica and I exchanged looks and just shrugged. Master Splinter sighed and shook his head. "I apologize for my son's behavior." Master Splinter began but Jessica and I simply waved him off. We were used to Raphael's behavior. After all, we are huge turtle fans! "Donatello. Do you think you could build something that could send these girls home?"

Donnie shrugged. "I can try. However, inter-dimensional travel is tricky and extremely flawed. If I'm not careful, I could end up sending them to a whole different dimension or perhaps time. Or, worst case scenario, I could erase them completely." Donnie explained. He didn't look to sure about this.

"I trust you to figure out a solution. Ladies, you are welcomed to stay here until something else can be arranged. I am going back to my room. Try to keep the noise down." Master Splinter advised, am amused glint in his eyes. Then he turned around and walked back into his room.

Jess and I waved after him until the door slid shut before erupting into more giggles and turning to the guys. "So, what now?" I asked with a grin. "Can we get a tour!? Please! Please! Please!" I begged along with Jessica.

The three remaining guys all exchanged looks. They looked so lost and unsure how to continue. It was actually really cute. "Wait! Jess! We're forgetting something!" I exclaimed.

Jess looked confused for a second before understanding dawned on her face. She smirked. "Yes! Yes we are!"

"GLOMP!" We shouted simultaneously.

We ran forward and jumped at our favorite turtles. I glomped Leonardo, taking him down to the ground while Jess did the same thing to Donnie. The two let out shouts of surprise while Jessica and I laughed from our positions on top of them.

"Hey!" Mikey said and we turned our attention to him. "What about me?"

Jess and I grinned before jumping up and simultaneously glomping Mikey. Mikey yelped before laughing with us. Donnie and Leo looked confused but a second later they also began laughing with us.

Imagine three mutant turtles and two teenage girls laying on the ground of a sewer home laughing hysterically. Oh yeah, it's awesome.

**And there you go, chapter two! I hope that was worth the wait! And yes, I need some reviews to move on! Next chapter, April and Casey get to meet our incredibly insane fangirls! **


End file.
